User talk:ChaosNL
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Weapon Pages Hey ChaosNL. Mainly I was adding the correct game tag to the page names. For MH3U pages we put a space then (MH3U) after the Weapon names. Kogath (talk) 15:38, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see what's going on. The Bow weapon template is old and needs to be updated to the newer formats. It's just something that hasn't happened yet. For what you're doing right now, it would be best to create the page without the tag, then rename the page so it creates a redirect. Then later when we remodel those trees it'll be an easier transition. As for weapons from other games, even if they're functionally the same, they'd require their own page with the correct tag for each game. For example; Iron Sword (MHFU) and Iron Sword (MH3U). Kogath (talk) 14:40, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, this is why I've been redoing the older weapon trees. Basically it's set up to go to the old page. We want to keep the old page, but you'll want to make a new page for the weapon for MH3U. Go ahead and create a Heartshot Bow III (MH3U) page and do that for any page you see where it goes to the older version of the weapon. After that, you will need to go to the weapon tree itself and change the link. You'll want it to say "Heartshot Bow III (MH3U)|Heartshot Bow III". That'll make it still say Heartshot Bow III, but direct to the Heartshot Bow III (MH3U) page. I went ahead and did that for you this time so you could see the change and how I did it. As for weapon images, the standard format we've been using is "(Game)-(Weapon Type) Render 001.jpg", so for example "MH3U-Great Sword Render 001.jpg", with the number going up for each weapon model. You don't need to do a separate image for each weapon if the model stays the same. It makes it MUCH easier to track them later. I will mention I'm slowly doing images for all the weapons similiar to how I'm doing the MH3U Great Swords currently, but a placeholder image would still be great til I can get around to doing them all. Don't worry about questions, it's good that you ask. Better to do things right than to have to go back and fix it later. Kogath (talk) 15:37, January 15, 2014 (UTC)